


You Look Perfect Tonight

by evaksyellowcurtains



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Imagination is key, M/M, Mike and Eleven are best friends, Perfect is now an 80's song deal with it, Probably not angst at all cause I can't write angst, They're like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: Mike is worried about Will at the Christmas Dance '88





	You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've written that I actually like? Unbelievable.  
> I just love Byler and I got inspired by the duet version of Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé?
> 
> Also, English is not my first language.

Hawkins High School, Christmas Dance, 17 December 1988

Everyone was out on the dance floor dancing to 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go' by The Clash. The whole party was dancing in a circle. Jane and Mike broke up a couple of years ago, when they realised that they were better of as friends, best friends. Mike let out a loud laugh as Dustin and Lucas had a small dance show off, as neither of them was very good. Jane and Max cheered them on, Max of course cheering a little more for her boyfriend. Mike smiled and turned to Will to say something about their friends, but Will wasn't there.  
"Will!?"  
Mike looked around the room but couldn't spot the shorter boy anywhere. He immediately got a lump in his throat. There had been four years since Will got lost in the upside-down, and two and a half years since his episodes had stopped, but they could come back? Right? Jane gave Mike a worried look.  
"Mike" she said.  
"He's okay"  
Mike slowly nodded.  
"I'm going to look for him!" he shouted, since the music had got loud again, this time it was "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham!.

\---

"Will!? Will!!?" Mike shouted, he was outside the gym, in the corridors of the school. He scanned the room for the boy who still had a bowl cut and those perfectly beautiful brown eyes.  
Suddenly, he spotted the boy. He was sitting down, leaning against the wall.  
"Will!"  
Mike rushed to him.  
"Will are you okay?"  
Will let out a quiet sob and quickly rubbed his eyes to try and get the tears away.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"  
Will stood up.  
"C'mon, let's go back Mike, they're probably looking for us" he said as he started to walk away.  
Mike quickly grabbed Will's wrist and pulled him into a tight hug.  
Will tucked his head under Mike's chin. Even though Will had grown a lot the last year, Mike was still taller than him. He started sobbing again and mumbled apologises for making Mike's shirt wet. Mike just caressed Will's back and felt like he was going to explode. Will, his crush since a year back, was hugging him as tight as he could and Mike got to hold him in his arms. He could almost hear his own heartbeat.  
"It's okay, I'm here. You're okay" he reassured Will.  
"It's just... That song brings back memories, you know? I used to sing it a lot back in the upside-down, when I was really scared and..." Will cut himself of with a loud sob.  
"I'm sorry..." he mumbled against Mike's chest.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Will, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for." Mike whispered and, without thinking about it, he pressed a kiss to Wills forehead.  
After a while they loosened the hug and Mike took in all of Will's beautiful features.  
"Thank you Mike" Will said as he pressed a quick, but sweet, kiss to Mike's cheek. Mike felt like his heart stopped for a moment and Will grinned at him.

\---

"Okay ladies and gents, this is next song is a slow one, so you might want to find that special someone" one of the teacher said with a wink, as she spoke into one of the mic's.  
Lucas and Max had been elected prom queen and king and the whole party cheered them on.  
"Can I have this dance, m'lady?" Lucas asked Max and held out his hand for her. Max rolled her eyes before taking his hand and finding a place on the dance floor.  
"That leaves us single pringles all by ourselves" Dustin said.  
Mike nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention, all he could think about was how Will casually had pressed his lips to Mike's cheek earlier that night. He glanced over at Will who was already looking at him, smiling.   
Jane noticed all of this, and since she was the only one who knew about both the boys crushes, she smiled.  
"Dustin" she said.  
"Dance?"  
Dustin turned to look at Jane with a confused face. Jane nodded her head in the direction of the two oblivious boys.  
"Oh.." he said slowly.  
"Yeah, of course!"  
The two friends began awkwardly dancing a few metres away from the boys.  
'Ask him!' Jane mouthed to Mike who looked at her like she was insane.  
Mike took a deep breath and turned to Will, but before he even tried to open his mouth a girl called Susan went up to them and started talking, asking Will if he wanted to dance with her. Before any of the boys had the chance to say anything, Susan was already pulling Will out with her on the dance floor.

\---

It was exactly like the Snowball '84, only this time Mike didn't have an Eleven to dance with. He sat down on a chair, all alone by the party's table. He watched Will talking to Susan, since the song now had came to a stop.  
Their teacher, Ms Svenson, made her way up on the stage and took the mic in her hands.  
"Since we have this cozy vibe right now, there will be another slow song!" she said with fake enthusiasm and flashed a fake smile.  
Mike sighed and put his head in his hands.

' _I found a love, for me. Oh darling just dive right in, and follow my lead._ '

Mike lifted his head and looked around the room. He couldn't be the loser who didn't have anyone to dance with. He looked at Will and Susan and, once again, let out a loud sigh. He could see Susan closing her eyes and leaning in, he could also see Will starting to panic and trying to back away. Will turned his head to look at Mike. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Susan, from what Mike could guess, said Will's name to get his attention back.  
Mike took a deep breath before he stood up and made his way over to Susan and Will.  
"Uhm, could I just borrow Will for a minute?" he said.  
Susan shot him an angry glance but let go of Will. Mike took Will's hand in his and pulled him to the other side of the dance floor.  
"Thanks Mike." Will said.  
"Do you want to dance?" Mike blurted out, before he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't open them until he felt Will gently placing his arms behind his neck.  
"Of course I want to." Will said with a shy smile on his lips.  
Mike placed his arms around Wills waist.  
He knew that they would get a lot of shit because of this, two guys, dancing together? Unacceptable. He would be in so much trouble if his parents found out, but he didn't care. All he cared about was dancing with Will Byers. The two boys stared into each other's eyes and smiled.  
"Dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath." Mike softly sang along to the song.  
"But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight."  
Will smiled, he loved Mike's voice.  
'It's now or never, Wheeler.' Mike thought.  
So he did it. He leaned down and kissed Will. It was short and innocent, just like the kiss Will had placed on Mike's cheek earlier.  
"I'm sorry!" he quickly said as he pulled away.  
"Don't be." Will said, his eyes sparkling with emotion.  
Mike raised his eyebrows as a question and Will nodded.  
So he leaned in again, and this time Will was kissing him back.  
They kissed and kissed and kissed, until they had to pull away.  
Mike pressed his forehead against Will's. This was easily the best night of his life.

 _No I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy holidays<3


End file.
